A Whole New World
by Abs Harmonie Firefly
Summary: Fluffy, Shonen ai, after only like 3-4 hours of sleep, Trowa/Quatre, Song Fic.


Harmonie: Hiya Everyone!  
  
Everyone: Hiya Abs Harmonie!! [[ala' Hi Dr. Nick! from the Simpsons... er.... nevermind]]  
  
MVOND: NO FAIR!! I DIDN'T GET TO BE IN THIS FIC!!!   
  
Harmonie: Mesa sorry MVOND!! You are in 90% of all my fics... I thought I would give you a break.....  
  
MVOND: but... but... but....  
  
Harmonie: Well, you arei n it now cuz you started talking when I was gonna do my comments and stuff.  
  
MVOND: YAY!!!  
  
Harmonie: oooo-tay..... anywhos!!! This fic I wrote at like 9 in the morning after staying up till like five... so no rotten fruit, eh? pure fluff. shonen-ai, um... song fic... etc. No, they dont' belong to me.... yadda yadda yadda.... *runs off to figure out exactly WHY they don't belong to her*  
  
A Whole New World  
[Trowa:] I can show you the world   
Shining, shimmering, splendid   
Tell me, princess, now when did   
You last let your heart decide?   
----------------------------------------------------   
Trowa's showing Quatre around at the circus, while Quatre wistfully looked around in longing.   
  
----------------------------------------------------   
I can open your eyes   
Take you wonder by wonder   
----------------------------------------------------   
Quatre is tentatively petting a lion for the first time.   
----------------------------------------------------   
Over, sideways and under   
On a magic carpet ride   
----------------------------------------------------   
Trowa is performing his acrobatics while Quatre watches gleefully.   
----------------------------------------------------   
A whole new world   
A new fantastic point of view   
----------------------------------------------------   
Trowa and Quatre are eating some unknown substance given to them by the cook.   
----------------------------------------------------   
No one to tell us no   
Or where to go   
Or say we're only dreaming   
----------------------------------------------------   
Trowa and Quatre are sneaking around, playing practical jokes.   
----------------------------------------------------   
[Quatre:] A whole new world   
A dazzling place I never knew   
----------------------------------------------------   
Quatre's romping around the circus gleefully exploring.   
----------------------------------------------------   
But when I'm way up here   
It's crystal clear   
That now I'm in a whole new world with you   
[Trowa:] Now I'm in a whole new world with you   
----------------------------------------------------   
Trowa and Quatre are kissing for the first time in the center ring after Trowa's rehearsal.   
----------------------------------------------------   
[Quatre:] Unbelievable sights   
Indescribable feeling   
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling   
----------------------------------------------------   
Trowa is showing Quatre some basic tumbling.   
----------------------------------------------------   
Through an endless diamond sky   
A whole new world   
[Trowa:] Don't you dare close your eyes   
----------------------------------------------------   
Trowa has Quatre firmly in his arms as they soar through the air by a rope.   
----------------------------------------------------   
[Quatre:] A hundred thousand things to see   
[Trowa:] Hold your breath - it gets better   
[Quatre:] I'm like a shooting star   
I've come so far   
I can't go back to where I used to be   
----------------------------------------------------   
Quatre is arguing with one of his many sisters whether he should go back or not.   
----------------------------------------------------   
[Trowa:] A whole new world   
[Quatre:] Every turn a surprise   
----------------------------------------------------   
Trowa walks around a corner and is tickle attacked by Quatre.   
----------------------------------------------------   
[Trowa:] With new horizons to pursue   
[Quatre:] Every moment red-letter   
[Both:] I'll chase them anywhere   
There's time to spare   
----------------------------------------------------   
Quatre is looking at the calendar, dreading the day he has to decide if he is to stay or go.   
----------------------------------------------------   
Let me share this whole new world with you   
A whole new world   
That's where we'll be   
----------------------------------------------------   
Trowa and Quatre are in bed cuddling with each other.   
----------------------------------------------------   
[Trowa:] A thrilling chase   
[Quatre:] A wondrous place   
----------------------------------------------------   
Trowa is crossing off the dates on the calendar, noticing that the date Quatre was supposed to go back was the day before.   
-----------------------------------------------------   
[Both:] For you and me   
----------------------------------------   
And they lived happily ever after.   



End file.
